


Passionate Knowledge

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Het, canon compilant, year written: 2010 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>…most people don't know Hermione like Ron does. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you gift for my darling [](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesteppyone**](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/) who graciously helped figure out how to get my new header banners to rotate and created the file that enabled me to do so. Thank you so much, Steppy, and I hope you enjoy this!

**Title:** Passionate Knowledge  
 **Summary:** _…most people don't know Hermione like Ron does._  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Note:** Written as a thank you gift for my darling [](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesteppyone**](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/) who graciously helped figure out how to get my new header banners to rotate and created the file that enabled me to do so. Thank you so much, Steppy, and I hope you enjoy this!  


Passionate Knowledge

  
Everyone knows that Hermione Granger loves to read. Some would even go so far as to say that she is obsessed with the written word; that her thirst for knowledge is insatiable.

But most people don't know Hermione like Ron does.

Her quest for knowledge isn't obsessive, it is _passionate_. While it's true that Hermione takes great pleasure in reading and learning, her motivation is not the obsessive consumption of knowledge, it is instead being able to draw upon that knowledge for the benefit of the people she loves.

It's only one of the many reasons that Ron loves her.


End file.
